dimensional_flipfandomcom-20200214-history
Gia
Gia Moran (born 1 October 1996) is Emma's best friend and Megaforce/Super Megaforce Yellow Ranger. Though she has lost her power for a short time, Gia is still fighting to protect the worlds from darkness and her friend as well as help her on her journey with her new friends. She is with the remaing members of their team, finding survivors and working with Victor. Gia is the current master of Bahamut ZERO. History Gia is one of the five teenagers chosen by Gosei to save the world from the Warstar Aliens. She first fights alongside her team against Scaraba. One day, she and Jake Holling flirted with each other. When they saw alien ships capturing humans, they decide to follow the ships in one location and call the other Rangers to help them. After the battle, Jake complimented Gia about how good they are as a team. A week or so later, Jake and Gia gained access to the Land Brothers Zord. Later, Gia and Emma are turned into worse enemies by QueenBeezara. When the two were reminded by the Rangers they were friends, they broke free from the spell and defeated Beezara. During the Armada's invasion, she and Jake return to theCommand Center (Megaforce). Slowly the other rangers return to the CC, and Gosei presents them with the Super Megaforce powers. Dimensional Flip After obtaining their new power, a strange darkness appeared in the world, consuming everything. Realizing what would be lost, a portal suddenly appeared and Gia decided that Emma should survive as she ignored Jake wanting to be the one. After giving her all the keys in the Command Center, Gia comforted her worried friend, saying that they would meet again and pushed her into the portal when the darkness neared the Command Center. Trying to think, Gia used her two morphers in hopes to absorb the darkness, the remaining Rangers followed, but it backfired and they were knocked unconscious. When Gia woke up, she found herself and her friends in a new unknown place where a person named Natsumi Hikari along with her grandfather treated them. After spending a few days with Natsumi and her grandfather, Gia and her friends were stocked with supplies and new clothes, they left and began their own journey. Gia and the boys appeared in the Dimensional Crossroads during the invasion of the Goomba and Koompa, appearing and helping Chelsea by asking to promise her that she didn't tell that she saw them to Emma, then left the crossroad.The next world they headed to was Balamb, home of the Balamb Garden, staying there until they were visited by a strange cloaked man named Victor and hired by him to get a Book of Summons to help Emma and the others she was Deciding to use instant portals, Gia and the boys went to the Library of Summons to obtain the books. While in the Library, they met a few survivors, Lara Croft, Kimberly Ann Hart, Akiza and Luna. When they reached the book, Gia and the boys had to face four summons who guarded the books. After defeating the summons, Gia became the master of the summon, Bahamut ZERO. Gia received a bracelet from Victor and headed to the world of Gaia, into Alexandria. During the visit to Alexandria, they met Princess Aurora, Ariel, Mulan, Jasmine, Belle, Nala, and Grand Duchess Anastasia, as well as joined with Ankh. Gia protected and met Garnet, Vivi, and Eiko. Leading them to the crossroad, Gia told everyone not to tell Emma though Garnet asked her why not. Gia reassured her and headed to their next world for survivors. The next world they headed to was a online game world named the World, where they met Asuna and Kirito, Yui's parents. Taking them to the crossroad, Gia kept quiet as Noah told them not to tell Emma. Super Hero Taisen Heading to the world of Gokaiger, Gia and the boys watched the start of the Super Hero Taisen, as Tsukasa and Marvelous, under their guises as the leaders of Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack, veiled Sentai and Riders, due to not being able to morph, the four weren't seen as a threat to either one so they remained as merely watchers of the war. However, when Emma arrived in the world with Daniel, Gia finally decided to reunite with her best friend when Dai-Shocker was after Kaito, Hina, Joe, and Don. She also witnessed Tsukasa veil the Goseiger team before retreating to the Galleon. She kept quiet since she and her group didn't deal with the two groups much during their time in the world so far. She joined the group into going to the past to find the reason for the war and met Akaranger then head back to the present, witnessing the fight against GokaiRed and Decade.When their ruse was explained and the Sentai and Rider all gathered, Gia and the boys joined in the fight, hepling their Sentai counterpart, the Goseigers, along with Emma though she used the power of a Rider. After the battle, she joined in the celebration and left with the boys, encouraging Emma to continue with Daniel and the others she was with. Personality Gia Moran is labeled as 'Miss Perfect', and it's hard to argue with that. Pretty, personable, strict, and a powerful martial artist, Gia is as intelligent as she is confident. She's been best friends with Emma since they were little, and that's not going to stop just because they're in different social cliques now. The Yellow Ranger's constant success can be frustrating to her teammates, but she and her Tiger Zord are dependable to the end! She developed a crush on Robo Knight when he first appeared. She cares for Emma since the destruction of their world, but wants to keep her safe from a distance, not wanting anyone to tell her friend that she helped until she feels ready to see her friend again. Appearance Gia is a slender built young woman with long wavy bright yellow blond hair and bright brown eyes. During the destruction of the world, Gia's normal outfit, a black coat over a yellow shirt with black pant and boots, was damaged, so she was given a new outfit by Natsumi Hikari when she took care of Gia and the boys during their stay in their family studio. Ever since beating Bahamut ZERO, Gia now wears a silver necklace and a black choker with a dark red gem on each item. Traveling Outfit The outfit given by Natsumi to Gia is a new off-the-shoulder yellow shirt under a black wool coat with a silver line, black pants sliding into black and white boots, the pants are held up by a black belt wrapped around her waist. Gia's hair is tied into a side braid to keep it out of the way while she is fighting and she can see while traveling. Over her entire outfit is a long large black cloak, with the hood over her head, partially hiding her face and held together by a silver pedant. Super Hero Taisen During the events of Super Hero Taisen, Gia lowers her hood and opens her cloak to reveal her face and her outfit, which is a light yellow frilly short sleeve shirt while showing her summon contract with Bahamut ZERO, a silver necklace with a dark garnet attached to it while it hides the choker that is around her neck. Around her waist is a dark gray cloth with silver lining, holding up her black pants while her feet slip into a pair of black and white boots. Powers & Abilities Gia is the Yellow Ranger of the Megaforce and Super Megaforce, but having used her morphers to stop the darkness in her world, her morphers have become corrupted, Gia no longer has the ability to morph into her Ranger forms. She is a skilled martial artist and fighter, using her Tiger Claw to fight. Gia also has the ability to sense the light in a person's heart, from her time with Emma, suggested by Ankh. Mobirate Transformation Cellphone Mobilates (変身携帯モバイレーツ''Henshin Keitai Mobairētsu''?): The Mobilates are the Gokaigers' transformation device. The Gokaigers can transform by inserting aRanger Key with the activation call of "Gokai Change!" (ゴーカイチェンジ! Gōkai Chenji!?). It also works as a normal cellphone between the Gokaigers. When the team is confronted by enlarged enemies, Gokai Red dials 5501 on the keypad to summon Gokai Galleon for the Gokaigers to board before forming GokaiOh. The Mobilates are for the first five Gokaigers, while Gokai Silver's transformation device is the Transformation Cellphone Gokai Cellular. In addition, Basco carries a gold-colored Mobilate which he uses to contact the Gokaigers. The Mobilate bears his personal symbol instead of that of the Gokaigers with the keyhole sealed shut, suggesting that it is incapable of transforming him. During the fight with SIN ZERO, the corrupt form of Bahamut ZERO, Gia uses Doc's Mobirate to turn into OOO TaJaDol, citing that due to the similar design of their Legendary Morphers, she knew how to use it. Ranger/Rider Keys Kamen Rider OOO, TaJaDol Combo Tajadol Combo (タジャドルコンボ Tajadoru Konbo?),8 also known as the Blazing Combo (炎のコンボ Honō no Konbo?), is Kamen Rider OOO's red combination, using the powers of Ankh's Core Medals:Taka, Kujaku, and Condor. This Combo's primary motif is the Phoenix, often called the king of birds and is a mix of different kinds of birds. In this form, the Taka Head becomes the Taka Head Brave (タカヘッド・ブレイブ Taka Heddo Bureibu?), with the eyes becoming red rather than the usual green, wings protrude from the Taka Head, and the hawk head symbol on the forehead becomes more prominent. As Tajadol Combo, OOO can see far distances, create energy peacock tail feathers to direct at opponents, use the Kujaku Wings to fly, project Core Medal-like energy at its opponents, shoot streams of fire and use the talon-like attachments of the Condor Legs called the Raptor Edges (ラプトルエッジ''Raputoru Ejji''?). This form is armed with the Taja Spinner that can fire orbs of energy at its opponent. It can also hold a number of Core Medals, enabling him to perform the Giga Scan (ギガスキャン Giga Sukyan?) attack. Tajadol is shown to have an increase in power, speed, and defense, making it the most superior out of the other combos. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Prominence Drop (プロミネンスドロップ Purominensu Doroppu?), where after sprouting wings from the Kujaku Arms, OOO flies into the air and performs a flying drop kick, with the talons on the Condor Legs splitting apart, on the target. Tajadol Combo was first appeared in Movie War Core where OOO uses this Combo to finish Kamen Rider Core alongside Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme then reappeared in the series in episode 20 to fight the Lion-Kurage Yummy. Due to being the Super Combo, its more powerful than the other combos but also more taxing on Eiji to the point that prolonged use will cause him to collapse even before canceling the transformation. Bahamut ZERO Bahamut ZERO (バハムート零式, Bahamūto Reishiki?, lit. Bahamut Type-0) is the third and strongest form of Bahamut in the game. Its summon sequence has it flying through space and launching a beam of energy through the atmosphere. This attack is called Tera Flare and it deals piercing magical damage. Bahamut ZERO costs 180 MP to summon, and its spell power is equal to 7.5x the base magic damage. The Bahamut ZERO Materia can be found at the planetarium in Cosmo Canyon when the player touches the Blue Huge Materia, however, the player must already have obtained both Bahamut and Neo Bahamut to acquire it, and the Huge Materia 'says' the names of the two summons, before relinquishing Bahamut ZERO. Bahamut ZERO is the last Summon Materia to become available since the player must have first done all the Huge Materia sidequests, during which time the player can obtain the Shinra Sub and breed chocobo to get to places where the other Summon Materia are located. Bahamut ZERO is the most powerful version of the Bahamut summons, Gia is the current master of Bahamut ZERO after defeating it in order to get the book of Summons to help the group traveling. Bahamut ZERO has a sarcastic personality but cares for its master and notes her strength in wanting to protect her friend and restore her world, he is willing to help her with that mission. The proof of the contract between Bahamut ZERO and Gia is a black choker around her neck with a silver necklace, both items have a dark garnet stone. Siren Siren (セイレーン, Seirēn?) is a recurring summon in the Final Fantasy series often portrayed as a beautiful woman who plays a harp. Her attacks usually focus on inflicting Silence on the opponent, but they sometimes also do minor damage. The Siren (セイレーン, Seirēn?) (French Ondine) is a Guardian Force obtained bydrawing from Elvoret at the top of the Dollet Radio Tower during the SeeD field exam. If the player misses Siren, they can draw it from Tri-Point in Ultimecia Castle. Obtaining Siren in the Steam version earns the player the achievementSiren. Siren's attack, Silent Voice (サイレントヴォイス, Sairento Voisu?), deals non-elemental damage as well as inflicting Silence to all enemies. Siren's summon time is 17.6s, which, according to the Final Fantasy VIII Ultimania, allows the player to boost its damage to around 200% of normal damage using a regular PlayStation controller. Gia acquires Siren, along with Bahamut Fury, as gifts and a sign of thanks from Bahamut's human form from her Dive to the Heart. Bahamut Fury Bahamut Fury (バハムート烈, Bahamūto Retsu?, lit. Bahamut Fury) is a much larger golden version of Bahamut that uses a new attack called Exaflare, comprised of a blast from the planet's moon that's triggered by Bahamut Fury's own energy blast. Both can be added to the DMW by obtaining the appropriate Materia. In battle, along with the standard magic attacks and claw swipes, Bahamut Fury is able to jettison the six spikes on its wings at enemies in a powerful attack known as Hexafang. The same jettison is used in the animation for Exaflare. Gia obtains Bahamut Fury in place of her stolen first summon, Bahamut ZERO, along with Siren as gifts and a way to thank her for caring to one of Bahamut's many forms from Bahamut's human form in her heart. Relationships Emma Gia and Emma are best and very close friends. Because she cares about her friend so close, Gia chose to send Emma into the portal where she could be safe from the danger. She feels unsure to see Emma again until she is stronger to protect. Troy Gia admires the way Troy hides his sadness for what happened to their world. The two work together on fighting, despite no being to use their Morphers to use their Power Cards. Noah Noah and Gia use each other's skills, Noah's genius and Gia's martial arts, in unison with their attacks. Gia admires Noah's smarts and his skill for solving problem with their current situation of their Morphers being corrupted by darkness. Jake While Gia likes Jake as a good friend, she doesn't like his admiration of her and wants him to focus on their mission given to them by Victor. She does work with him in a fight. Trivia * Gia apparently has the ability to sense the light in the heart of a person, much like Aqua. * Among the surviving Rangers, Gia is the most level-headed about everything that has happened to their world. * From all the Rangers' chosen summons, Gia's summon is not connected to her motif or her element as Bahamut is non-elemental and a dragon while Belias and Phoenix are fire-elemental, one is a bird and the other represents the Aries zodiac sign respectively, Famfirt is a Water-elemental as well represents the Aquarius zodiac sign and Hashmal is Earth-elemental as well as represents the Leo zodiac sign. * Though she has lost Bahamut ZERO, Gia still holds a Bahamut summon, that being Bahamut Fury from Crisis Core as well as Siren from FFVIII as gifts of gratitude from Bahamut's human form in her Dive to the Heart. * Gia has become the third person to use the TaJaDol Combo, following Chelsea, who uses it as the designated user of the O Medal, and Daniel, who also used it through the Mobirate and its associated Rider Key. Category:Characters